The objective of this research is to delineate and correlate the clinical, biochemical and molecular heterogeneity in the variants of Gaucher disease. Our goal is to develop prognostic, molecular markers critical to the evaluation of therapeutic interventions. Clinical measurements of disease involvement will be used to evaluate severity and progression.